How To Make It Better
by Gabriella Janeway
Summary: Minerva is in labor with their first child, and Albus just want's to try to make it better. a bit of fluff.


Summery:Minerva McGonagall is in Labor with Albus and her first child, and All Albus wants to do is figure out how to make it better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters from. I am just writing this for pure fun. Please read and review.

_**

* * *

**__**FEB. 26th**_

Minerva woke up suddenly with a sharp pain in her back. Of course Albus (being a very light sleeper these day's) woke up as soon as he felt her move. " Minnie are you ok?"

" I think so dear, it may be just a... muscle spasm."

" That doesn't sound like one. Why don't we go see Poppy just in case?"

" Honey I'll be fine." Albus could tell she wasn't fine so he gave her the cutest puppy dog eyes he could. " Please."

" Ok." Both got up and put there robes on. On the way to the hospital wing Minerva felt another pang only this one was longer she was starting to think Albus was right. They entered the hospital wing and was greeted by Poppy.

" Good morning you two. What can I help you with?"

" We think this is it."

" Ok put her on the bed and let's have a look." Albus helped Minerva onto the bed. He felt her tense up as a contraction rolled through her body. Poppy did some test's and confirmed it. " Well Minerva you are in labor."

" I am."

" You are in the very early stages it's going to be a while. We can do this one of two way's. One you can stay up here for Merlin knows how long, or you can go back to your suite, and call for me when your labor picks up and deliver there."

" What do you think Albus?" Minerva looked at him searching for an answer. " It's up to you."

" I think we are going to go back and deliver in the suite. We will do it in the extra bedroom."

" Ok well use this special floo powder to get back so you don't have to walk so far. Call me when contractions start getting further apart, or if you foresee a problem. If i don't hear from you before I will come and check on you in a couple hours." The couple flooed back to their suite and headed into the living room. " Albus helped Minerva on to the couch. He could see she was a little nervous.

" Are you ok Min?"

" I'm fine."

" No your not. What's wrong?"

" I'm scared. This is really happening."

" It's going to be ok I promise. What can I do to make it better?"

" Will you just stay with me?"

" I don't want to be anywhere else." Albus slid behind her and Minerva laid her head against his chest. Minerva tensed up as the first real contraction hit her. " Contraction?"

"Yeah." Held her as she continued to breath through it. " Are you sure you want to do this here without any pain potion?" " Albus I told you a hundred times. I want to do this naturally. I owe it to the baby. Besides women have been doing this for millions of years. I'm sure it's not going to kill me." Albus kissed her. " Thank you."

" What for."

" Being the strongest woman in the world."

" I love you Albus."

" I love you to."

_**

* * *

**_

**_FOUR HOURS LATER..._**

Minerva's contractions were starting to become stronger and more frequent so Albus moved her to the bedroom, and called Poppy. Poppy flooed in and began examine Minerva. " Well Min you are about three and a half centimeters."

" I could have sworn it...would have been more than that." She tried to get out while another contraction rolled through her body.

" It's going to take awhile Min because it's your first." Poppy said before walking into the living room.

Albus sat beside his wife and kissed her on the forehead. " Just breath darling, and try to relax."

" I'm trying dear."

" Is there anything I can to to make it better?"

" Just hold my hand." Albus took her hand and didn't budge.

_**

* * *

**_

**_TWELVE HOURS LATER..._**

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN." Minerva had been in labor for sixteen hours now and wasn't very happy. Poppy had just came back to check on her again.

" Min it shouldn't be much longer you are at eight centimeters."

" Thank god..." She said as she ended what felt like the millionth contraction in the last five minutes. She readjusted as Albus held her hand. Another contraction rolled through. He could feel her tense up as she let out another groan and squeezed the life out of his hand.

" Breath Min, just breath."

" YOU BREATH...YOU...YOU." The contraction was over and Minerva started crying. Albus could see it was starting to get to her. " Darling don't cry. How can I make it better?"

" Just...hold...me." And he did. He held her through every contraction.

_**

* * *

**_

" Minerva on the next contraction I need you to push." Poppy told Minerva.

" Finally." Minerva let out a sigh of relief. On the next four contractions she pushed with all her might.

" Come on Minerva one more and the baby will be here." Minerva was exhausted and felt like she could.

" I can't Poppy I'm too tired." Albus took her in his arms and whispered in her ear. " Minnie you are the bravest, stronger, most beautiful woman I have ever known. Just give me one more sweetheart and we will see our little baby. Please I love you with all my heart."

She looked into his eyes and saw the strength she needed. When she felt the next contraction she bore down as hard as she could until the whole room was filled with the most beautiful sound in the world.

" Congratulations you two it's a girl." Poppy announced she cleaned the baby up and Minerva, and then left after bidding them congratulations again.

* * *

The new family sat in silence for awhile. " What are we going to name her mommy." Albus asked. 

" I always liked the name Anastasia Marie." Albus looked down at his new daughter. " Welcome Anastasia."

After Anastasia was asleep Albus laid her in her crib and sat back with Minerva. Minerva reached up and kissed him. " Thank you."

" For what."

" For staying with me and making everything better."

" Anything for you darling." The two fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
